


Eat Your Words

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [36]
Category: Inception
Genre: Arthur has his panties in a bunch, Drabble, First Kiss, Gen, GobbledyGook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Arthur/Eames drabble :)<br/>Don't call Arthur up tight o.o</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Your Words

Arthur had a sour look on his face. Eames had called him "too professional" and "up tight". He wasn't up tight dammit! Far from it. He despised Eames' cheeky grin and wanted to prove him wrong. So when Arthur pushed Eames up against a wall he intended to hit him. Eames would love that too much, he thought, he'd want Arthur to hit him.

Arthur grabbed Eames' face roughly and mashed his lips with the other man's. Eames' eyes shot open in suprise and he tensed up. He hadn't expected Arthur to do that, not in a million years.

Arthur pulled away with a loud smack of lips and said bitterly,"Suck on that, Mr. Eames."

Arthur stalked off in a huff and Eames just stood there blushing dumbfoundedly.

Perhaps he was wrong...


End file.
